


After-Dinner Entertainment

by The_Jeneral



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Gen, headcanon runs amok, novelty shot glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jeneral/pseuds/The_Jeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five and Jack and a bottle of tequila and a Union Jack shotglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Dinner Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> A spoiler was recently posted on Tumblr, so in order to bump it down the page we all started posting silly headcanons. One was: "Someone, maybe Simon or Jack, once challenged Five to a drinking contest, only to learn that Five can hold their alcohol really damn well." Headcanon challenge accepted.

“No.”

“Come on.”

I shook my head.  “I really don’t drink.  Not anymore.”

“Won’t take me that long to win, then, will it?”  Jack tossed back the shot of tequila, refilled the novelty shotglass, and slid it across the table to me. “Come on, Five.  If you don’t, I’ll be drinking alone.  And that’s just pathetic.  You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”  He tried to look sad, but there was too much laughter in his eyes to truly sell it.

I sighed.  “Fine.”  What the hell.

Lick it.

Slam it.

Suck it.

I’d done so many tequila shots in college it was like second nature.  But of course, things were different now.  No salt shakers, but hell, I was always a little sweaty after a run, so licking the back of my hand picked up a little residual salt.  But the slamming part… well.  I had that _down_.

I only shuddered a little after tossing it back.  Man, I would have killed for a wedge of lime.

“Okay, then.”  I poured another shot, plunked the glass in front of Jack.  “Your turn.”

From there, it got a little ugly.  Jack insisted on pouring, so it became my job to get the Union Jack shotglass under the stream of tequila before Jack lost interest.  The table got pretty wet; Jody moved her knitting just in time.

 “You know,” Simon drawled at one point.  “This would go a lot faster if we had more than one shotglass.”

Jody snorted, but didn’t look up from her knitting.  “I’ll be sure to look for another one next time I’m out.”

“Don’t worry,” I said.  Jack coughed a little as shotglass met table that time.  “This won’t take long.”

I made it as fair a contest as I could.  I even took a penalty shot when a badly-timed joke by Simon made me spew tequila over everyone in a six-foot radius.  But it was over far too soon.  Jack may have been a former rave kid who could out-drink the average Abel citizen, but I… I had been a _theatre student_.  Poor guy never stood a chance.

“Jack?  Are you in here?  What are you…?” I glanced around to see Eugene duck into the mess tent, Sam right behind him.  Eugene’s voice had trailed off, and Sam coughed loudly. 

“Um, Jack?”  Eugene’s voice was a little louder than it needed to be, but at the same time not loud enough.  Jack was face-down on the table, pillowing his head on one arm, his other arm cradling the mostly-empty tequila bottle like the least comforting teddy bear in the world.  Eugene sighed.  “Okay.  Who challenged him to a drinking contest?  Seriously, guys, you know he can’t say no.”

“’S all her fault.”  Jack’s voice was muffled, but he waved an arm across the table at me in what would have been an accusatory gesture if he had any muscle control left.  Instead the tequila bottle rolled off the table and bounced off the hard-packed dirt.  I felt a splash on my ankle.  Great.  “Her fault,” he said again, a little more clearly this time.  “She’s all… _fit_ and… _runner_ … and wears all those _sports bras._ ”

Simon nodded gravely.  “All true, Gene,” he said.  “Five is indeed a runner.”

“No, it’s not!”  I waved the shotglass for emphasis, which under the circumstances may not have been the best idea.  “Okay, yes, the runner part is true.  And the bra part, too, but believe me, those sports bras are a lifesaver.  You don’t want to be running from zoms with stuff… _bouncing_ all over the place.  Right, Jody?”  Why was Jody rolling her eyes?  Was she blushing?  Hmm.  Maybe I shouldn’t be talking about my underwear like this.

Sam coughed again.  “Um, Five?”

I’d forgotten he was there.  How had I forgotten?  “Hey, Sam!”  My smile felt very wide on my face, but I couldn’t help it.  It was _Sam!_   Sam’s awesome, really. 

“Uh, yeah.  You know that you’re scheduled to go out, right?  I was just coming to see if you were ready to run.” 

My grin disappeared fast as tequila started to churn in my stomach.  “Really?”  I had just gone out.  Hadn’t I just gone out?  This was bad news.  I was in better shape than Jack (who had started to snore), but my ability to run in a straight line was definitely in question.

His serious expression broke.  “Nah.  Just messin’ with you.”


End file.
